1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephoto lens systems, and more particularly to a telephoto lens system having improved aberration correction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional telephoto lens have not been realized with a relative aperture exceeding 1 : 2.8, because telephoto lens that are this bright are difficult to correct for spherical aberration in the vicinity of g-line (453.8m.mu.) light.